russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest)
New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2014) (permanent, pero yung mga teleseryes, foreign dramas under TreseBella ,ex. Koreanovelas at ang mga animes diyan ay napapalitan pa rin po ito after the final episode of the currently aired teleseryes, foreign dramas under TreseBella and animes) :Monday to Friday (Note: Timeslot may vary in some areas, IBC Regional still airs the regional versions of Express Balita from 5 to 5:30 pm in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Palo and Davao) :4 am – The Gospel of the Kingdom :5 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Hosts: Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien) :8 am – Joey & Teysi :9 am – Kamen Rider Fourze (in HD) :ANIME KAPINOY :9:30 am – Voltes V :10 am – Crayon Shin-chan :10:30 am – Ghost Fighter :NOONTIME ANG DATING :11 am – Fun House (local version of the U.S. kiddie game show, hosted by Ryan Agoncillo) :11:30 am – T.O.D.A.S. Kids :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Hosts: APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) and Co-Hosts: Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete) (same game segments and more pa rin po ito) :HAPON ANG DATING :2:30 pm – Anna Luna (starring Belle Mariano) (in HD) (this acquired the rights from its intellectual owner) :3:15 pm – Carita de Anghel (starring Chacha Cañete) (in HD) :4 pm – KapinoyLand (in HD) :4:30 pm – Winx Club (in HD) :5 pm – Cool Guys Hot Ramen (Tagalog Korean drama) (in HD) :PRIMETIME ANG DATING :5:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (hosted by Drew Arellano) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly Gonzalo) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :7:45 pm – Janella: A Mermaid Tale (IBC's first ever fantaserye, featuring Janella Salvador as a mermaid, with Marlo Mortel, Andrei Felix, Roxanne Barcelo, Sam Y.G. and Kat Alano as Queen Calissa) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Maghihintay Sa'yo (IBC's very own teleserye, starring Cristine Reyes and Jeffrey Hidalgo, with Onemig Bondoc, Maxene Magalona, Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, McCoy de Leon and Elisse Joson) (in HD) :9:15 pm – Baby Faced Beauty (Tagalog Korean drama) (in HD) :9:45 pm – :Temptation Island: Dare to Win (the local version of the U.S. reality show. Hosted by JM de Guzman) (Mon) :Iskul Bukol (Diliman High School era) (the curriculum-based sitcom. Starring Barbie Imperial, Heaven Peralejo and Jane de Leon, Tonton Gutierrez and Amanda Lapus) (Tue) :Vic & Leen (starring Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro) (Wed) :Krusada Kontra Krimen (in HD) (Thurs) :Sic O’Clock News (the political satire. Hosted by Ramon Bautista and Daiana Menezes) (Fri) :10;30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal and Mr. Fu) :11 pm – News Team 13 (anchored by Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso and Bernadette Sembrano) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :11:30 pm – Report Kay Boss! (in HD) (Mon) :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) (Tues) :Forum ni Randy (in HD) (Wed) :Lingkod Kapinoy (in HD) (Thurs) :Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) (Fri) :12:30 am to 2 am – HSN :Saturday :4:30 am – El Shaddai :6 am – Kerygma TV (in HD) :NICKELODEON ON IBC :7 am – Dora the Explorer :7:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :ANIME KAPINOY :8 am – Star Driver :8:30 am – Eyeshield 21 :9 am – Kirarin Revolution :9:30 am – Cooltura (hosted by Pat Natividad) (in HD) :10 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Hosts: APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) and Co-Hosts: Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete) (same game segments and more pa rin po ito) :3 pm – Tukaan (in HD) :4 pm – Friends 4Ever (IBC's first ever youth-oriented drama, starring Sue Ramirez, Kiko Estrada, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) (in HD) :WEEKEND ANG DATING :5 pm – PBA :7 pm – Tasya Fantasya (IBC-13's fantasy anthology) (in HD) :7:45 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) :8:30 pm – Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes (gusto ko ibalik yung drama anthology naman. Hosted by Joe D’Mango. Pantapat na po ito sa MMK at Magpakailanman) (in HD) :9:30 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (Casts: Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Kitkat and Jimmy Santos) :10:30 pm – Express Balita Weekend (anchored by Cathy Eigenmann and Jess Caduco) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :11 pm – IBCinema (current Tagalog movies) (in HD) :1 am to 2 am – HSN :Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – What's Up Doc? (a medical public service program. Host: Dr. Edwin Bien) :NICKELODEON ON IBC :8 am – Rugrats :8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents :9 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :9:30 am – The Penguins of Madagascar :10 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) :11 am – The Main Event (Viva Sports) :12 nn – Hey it's Fans Day! (a youth-oriented musical variety show. Hosts: James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla and Yassi Pressman, with Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Kiko Estrada, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) :WEEKEND ANG DATING :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Born to be a Superstar (hosted by Anja Aguilar) :8 pm – Dingdong n' Lani (a musical variety show. Hosted by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) :9 pm – ONE FC (in HD) :10 pm – Express Balita Weekend (anchored by Cathy Eigenmann and Jess Caduco) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks (current/classic Pinoy action movies, concerts and TV specials) :12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai NOTE: NBA games is scheduled may very (depende kung anong oras ipapalabas yung NBA dun sa U.S. at ipapalabas live dito sa Pinas) and PBA commentaries usto ko in Taglish na po and also varied game schedule. Gusto ko meron ding timecheck din sa news ticker ulit dun sa Express Balita at Express Balita Weekend at tsaka gusto ko meron na ding news ticker at timecheck sa news ticker dun sa IBC NewsBreak at tsaka sa News Team 13. At tsaka, gusto ko meron pa rin pong TV specials, sports coverages and specials and more po at tsaka gusto ko yung news ticker with timecheck dun po sa Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, Express Balita Weekend at News Team 13 at tsaka yung Express Balita regional editions sa Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu at Davao (news ticker with timecheck) ay visible na po mula sa headlines hanggang sa matapos na ang balita (bago ang susunod na programa) (except for commercial breaks). At tsaka, meron pa rin pong special goverage from PTV-4 pa rin po. At tsaka gusto ko ipalabas din yung PBA Classics po as a filler din of PBA po.